ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Communion
This fight can be done with as few as one reasonably well-geared nuker and one healer (cures and stona). Nuker stands at the wall near the pop spot, the healer stands on the other side of the room just in cure range. Buff up with everything: protect5, shell5, stoneskin, phalanx, refresh/sublimation, aquaveil, spikes. This will just make it easier on your healer. Healer should buff as well. Focus on nuking with Aero 1/2/3, if you try using anything higher you're likely to get interrupted. If it goes after the healer, just keep nuking. I dualboxed this with two schs, one in dark arts and the other in light. With regen5 and the rest of my buffs, I hardly took any damage at all. Good luck! -Quedari (talk) 06:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Duoable by WHM/SCH and relic SAM/WAR (with Koru, Kupipi, and Ulmia as trusts - though they were all dead by 25%~). Biggest issue was length of fight and MP issues, since SAM's only hitting for 40~. Holy/Holy II were doing more than any WS. Hate loss is weird at times, but keep sublimation up in case it sleepgas the healer and it isn't too bad. --Macc (talk) 21:27, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Soloed with difficulty as a 99bst/dnc with trusts Moogle, Karaha-Baruha, Kupipi, Mildaurion and Koru Moru. The trusts could probably have been chosen better, ditto for subjob. At the beginning, I cycled through several pets with a magic attack, but none matched Blackbeard Randy/Meaty Broth for damage. No food used. The real problems aren't physical damage resistance, but 1. The resistance is coupled with dread spikes which almost cancels out all damage of Randy's hits and the occasional use of drain to make up the difference. Generous Arthur did not do enough damage to win this fight. 2. The elemental loves to cast Sleepga II and Entomb (occasional petrify). You'll frequently find yourself in range of the sleep spell, but not in range of the damage spell that follows that you need to wake up. A poison and a regen would be useful for this fight. Something that protects against earth damage would be quite useful too. I let the tiger and trusts hit the elemental, then tried to stay out of sleepga and entomb range while spamming ready moves, which very slowly takes the elemental down. Most of the time you just use the ready moves and occasionally a pet food theta. (I couldn't tell if Dawn Mulsums were helping with petrify on the pet or not. They didn't seem to help instantly, but it did seem to reduce the amount of time spent petrified.) The NPCs would frequently get low on HP, then have miraculous comebacks. On one hand, the healers were more targets for the Drainga, on the other hand, when the elemental petrified everyone and came after me, almost as soon as someone woke up, I'd get healed. Most of the fight I had ~ 1/2 hp and there were many close calls. The NPCs (except for Moogle) ran out of juice and died around the last 10% of the elemental. Run Wild at the end increased the tiger's damage and helped end things. Familiar and unleash were used early on, spamming ready moves nonstop was the only time you could really see the elemental's hp bar move. Any other BST who tries this should have merits to reduce cast-time on ready moves and sub something for damage reduction and regen, whm or rdm would be nice. --BeastlyHorror (talk) 12:23, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Relatively straightforward solo fight using 99 GEO/WHM. Buffed up and applied barsleepra. Used Apururu, Trio, Shantotto, Selhteus, Balamor. In combination sparks and random AF gear. Stay out of range and use GEO-Attunement, Malaise, and Refresh. WS when TP was up (spirit taker), and have Indi-Refresh on yourself. Using Aero 4 and 3 to speed things up, but took my time and tried to stay out of range most of the time. Good luck! I removed the note: "Enmity accumulation for this monster is currently glitched as stated by Square-Enix" http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/37575=#post473148, making it much more difficult than intended." As SE fixed this issue: http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/38100-Nov-5-2013-(JST)-Version-Update Zero-Hour (talk) 12:24, January 3, 2017 (UTC)